


Sugar Sweet

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Shameless, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://video.chron.com/Nick-gets-a-taste-of-Fradiani-Frenzy-ice-cream-28748405">ice cream vid for reference ;)</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> [ice cream vid for reference ;)](http://video.chron.com/Nick-gets-a-taste-of-Fradiani-Frenzy-ice-cream-28748405)

Nick was still half-asleep, but he knew the gentle pecking of Clark's lips upon his own without needing to look at the young man.

Not that it stopped him from lazily opening an eye. "Tryin' to get some leftover ice cream, huh?" his laugh was sleep-grogged.

"Don't be silly, that's impossible," Clark said like it was the most obvious thing ever and punctuated it with another kiss. "Lips are still soft, though."

Grin. "C'mere, you," Nick reached an arm to pull Clark towards him in a half-bear hug, relishing the sweet laugh as he planted some kisses of his own.


End file.
